


Power, Like a Desolating Pestilence

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how badly does Gotou want to be Birth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power, Like a Desolating Pestilence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kamen Rider Kink Meme. This fic assumes a very different Date than the one seen on-screen. Seriously, folks, very different.
> 
> Please note and heed the warning I've placed on this story. I mean it.

Gotou assumed that there was a reason Dr. Maki and the president chose Date Akira to use the Birth driver and after trying the gun for himself, he thought that reason had to do with physical strength.

Date chuckled as Gotou lay on the rocky ground, curled up around the massive bruise rapidly forming on his side. "See? You're not ready."

"I'll get ready," Gotou vowed, pushing himself to a sitting position. "I can do it. I can get stronger."

"I'm sure you can." Date stood over him, face shadowed as he looked down. "But can you convince me to let you try?"

Gotou looked up, swallowing as he realized just how...large the other man was. "What do I need to do?"

Date was silent for a long moment before smiling, his teeth very white. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

He turned and walked away, Gotou staring after him with a shiver running down his spine.

* * *

Gotou ran through the rain, pushing himself as hard as he could. He'd been running for, well, he didn't know how long, but he knew he had to keep going.

Water dripped through his hair, soaked into his already sodden clothing, getting into his sneakers, and he ran.

Head down, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other, he never noticed Date stepping in front of him until he ran into him, nearly falling over.

Date grabbed his arm to keep him from falling over and smiled. "There you are."

Gotou had no breath to reply or strength to pull away, so he hung in Date's grasp, trying to take in enough air.

"I think I arrived just in time."

"In time." Gotou took a few more breaths. "In time for what?"

Date never let go of his arm, just turned and walked a little way down the sidewalk to a parking garage, then pulled him out of the rain. "In time for you to impress me," he said, pushing Gotou against a wall.

"What?" Gotou managed, barely keeping his head from hitting the wall. He tried to stand up straight, but Date's hand was enough to keep him off-balance. "What the hell?"

"You want Birth."

"You know I do."

"Show me how much."

Gotou had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what they were talking about, but... "I'm getting stronger. Every day, I'm working as hard as I can."

"I know you're getting stronger." Date chuckled as he leaned closer. "That's what makes it fun."

Gotou stared, still in shock, blinking the water out of his eyes as it dripped from his hair.

"Show me how much you want it." Date's voice was a lot less jovial and much more implacable and he dropped his arms to his sides, still standing too close. 

Very slowly, hoping against hope he was misinterpreting the situation, Gotou reached for Date's pants. The fabric was heavy from the rain and Gotou's fingers weren't working all that well, but Date made no move to either assist or stop him as he finally managed to unbutton and unzip.

Gotou's breath was coming in short bursts, his hands shaking, as he pulled Date's dick, which was already mostly hard, out of his underwear. He couldn't look at Date's face or he'd lose it entirely, so he focused on trying to clinically evaluate what he was doing.

He needed to get the other man off, clearly, Gotou thought, fighting down rising hysteria as he put a hand around Date's dick and gave it a half-hearted tug. He jumped as Date's hands landed on either side of his head on the wall and Gotou could feel Date looming over him. "That's the best you can do? You're not even worth my time."

"No, wait!" Gotou shivered as a cold breeze blew through the garage. "I can do this." This was a mission. An...undercover mission. He'd done those before and he needed to play along to survive. Blanking his mind, Gotou slowly squeezed Date's dick, forcing a groan from him. They were both soaking wet, so his hand slid easily as he started to move it up and down.

"Better," Date said, sounding bored. Gotou gritted his teeth and used his other hand to play with Date's balls. "That's it," Date said in his ear. "Fuck. Yeah."

Gotou squeezed his eyes closed and tried to move his hands faster. The faster he got this over with—

It seemed like hours that he hunched in this awkward position, touching a man in this intimate fashion. Gotou's wrists burned and he wasn't sure if the water in his eyes was all from his hair now, but he kept moving.

Date groaned and Gotou's hands were sticky as Date came all over him. Gotou pulled back as soon as he thought he could get away with it, leaning against the wall and staring at the ground, hands hanging at his sides.

"Hmm. I suppose that was adequate." Date sounded amused.

Gotou's head shot up. "Birth..."

Date zipped his pants back up, grinning. He took a soggy handkerchief out of his pocket and tossed it to Gotou. "Meet me at the range tomorrow at noon to train with the weapons." Without waiting for a response, he strolled off into the rain.

Gotou wiped his hands automatically, then leaned against the wall behind him and slid to the ground. It was going to be worth it, wasn't it? When he showed everyone he was good enough and strong enough. When he had the power to protect everyone. Surely it would be worth it. Gotou wrapped his arms around himself and waited for the shaking to stop.

\--end--


End file.
